A sprig of mistletoe
by killianemmajones
Summary: A l'occasion de la grande fête de noël organisé par les habitants de Storybrooke, Killian va avoir une nouvelle idée pour gagner un baiser de la sauveuse.


**Un OS tout mignon et marrant :3 pardonner mes fautes d'orthographe si j'en ai laissé passer  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La grande famille de Storybrooke avait pour projet de fêter noël tous ensemble. Et pour se faire, les organisateurs de la soirée, Snow et David, avaient décidés de se servir de la grande salle des fêtes.

Sous la direction d'Henry, les enfants avaient pour mission de décorer le sapin. Les sept nains s'occupaient du dressage de la table, Granny et Ruby s'occupaient du menu tandis que les Charmings avaient dressé une grande liste des invités présents ce soir. Emma quant à elle était chargée de la playlist. Tout semblait être parfait dans les préparatifs de la soirée, cependant une personne manquait à l'appel, ou plutôt deux : Killian et Regina. Regina devait préparer des tartelettes aux pommes pour le buffet du dessert, elle était chez elle entrain de s'affairer en cuisine. Son absence était donc justifiée. Mais Killian restait introuvable depuis environ deux bonnes heures ce qui, même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, commençait à inquiété la sauveuse, maintenant habitué à la présence du pirate qui la taquinait constamment avec ses remarques à la fois provocantes et marrantes.

-Aller Regina, s'il te plait, la supplia Killian.

-Pour la dixième fois ce sera non. Maintenant laisse moi, j'ai des tartelettes à finir.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux ! Proposa-t-il en espérant avoir gains de cause.

-Certainement pas ! La pomme c'est MA spécialité ! Et non pas celle d'un pirate manchot…

Assit sur le troisième plan de travail de la cuisine, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il la suppliait faire apparaître du gui juste au dessus d'Emma et lui durant la fête de noël, pour suivre la tradition dont on lui avait parlé et ainsi pouvoir embrasser la jeune femme. Regina était plus exaspérée. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait proposé pleins de services en échange : sortir les poubelles, balayer les feuille de l'allée devant sa maison, emmener Henry à l'arrêt de bus etc.… Mais rien n'y faisait. Regina ne cédait pas, elle lui avait d'ailleurs suggéré d'aller voir Rumpel si c'était pour lui proposer un marché comme il n'avait cessé de le faire.

-Je t'en pris Regina…

-Non. Si Emma voudra t'embrasser, elle le fera par elle-même, et non à cause d'une plante !

-Tu sais parfois certaines personnes ont besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, et je me suis dit que le gui serai une bonne idée.

-Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que si elle n'a pas franchit ce pas, c'est qu'elle ne voulait peut être pas de toi ?

-Im-po-sible, répondit-il catégoriquement, elle est folle de moi ! Je le sais, ça se vois dans son regard.

-Oh vraiment ?

-Tu verras par toi-même.

-Et, es-tu sur de vouloir mettre ta vie sentimentale entre mes mains ? Et celles d'une plante qui plus est !

-Je prends le risque !

Elle haussa les sourcils, flattée. En dehors d'Emma, Henry et les Charmings, elle n'était pas habituée à ce que quelqu'un lui fasse confiance.

-Ah oui ? Dit-elle surprise.

-Oui, mais puisque tu refuse de m'aider tant pis… tu étais ma dernière chance tu sais ?

Il prit un air de chien battue, puis descendit du plan de travail et se dirigea à pas lent vers la porte. Elle soupira d'agacement. Comment faisait-t-il pour être aussi convainquant ?

-Attend ! L'interpella-t-elle.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant, son visage s'étant soudainement illuminé.

-D'accord je veux bien faire ce tu me demande. Finit-elle par céder.

-Que veux-tu en échange ?

-Ça on verra plus tard.

Elle marqua une pause pour réfléchir.

-Non finalement je sais, reprit-elle. Tu feras en sorte que Robin m'invite à danser.

-C'est d'accord !

-Et tu me feras signe quand tu voudras que fasse apparaître le gui.

-Ouiiiiii merci Regina !

Ne pouvant plus contenir sa joie, il se mit à danser dans toute la cuisine pendant que Regina continuait ses tartelettes. Il l'aida ensuite à finir la préparation des gâteaux et ils se surprirent eux-mêmes à chanter à tue tête, tous deux contents en imaginant le moment qu'ils passeraient avec la personne qui faisaient battre respectivement leurs cœurs. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que la soirée allait prendre une toute autre tournure.

Le soir même, la fête battait son plein et l'esprit de noël était bien présent dans la salle. La piste de danse était déjà bien remplit, malgré que certains préféraient rester sur le côté à observer les danseurs tout en discutant avec leurs amis. Killian était assis à la table où tous avait précédemment dîné et regardait le petit groupe composé d'Emma, Regina, Snow, Charmant et Ashley se mouvoir au rythme de la musique.

Les lumières se tamisèrent ensuite, et une nouvelle musique débuta. Plus lente cette fois. Les couples se formèrent quand d'autres quittaient la piste dont Regina et Emma. Killian décida que c'était le bon moment pour mettre leur plan en œuvre. Il chercha Robin du regard. Ce dernier était debout près de la fenêtre. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Alors camarade ? Tu n'as pas de cavalière ? Demanda-t-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Je pourrai en dire autant de toi !

-Pourquoi tu n'en invite pas une à danser ?

-Eh bien…J'ai pensé à Regina mais si elle refuse…

Au moins, leur attirance était réciproque. Killian n'aurait donc pas trop de mal à le convaincre de l'invité à danser.

-Qu'est ce tu en sais ? Vas-y ! Je suis sure qu'elle voudra bien. L'encouragea-t-il en souriant.

-Tu crois ?

-Elle n'attend que ça !

Ayant reprit de l'assurance, et quelque peu encouragé par Killian qui le poussa légèrement pour l'inciter à aller voir la jeune femme brune, Robin prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux jeunes gens étaient entrain de danser, enlacé dans les bras de l'autre.

Il repéra Emma qui s'était installé sur une chaise. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de deux secondes pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-Tout va bien love ?

-Oui, c'est le premier « vrai » noël en compagnie de ma famille et c'est le meilleur que je passe, même s'il manque juste un tout petit truc pour que tout soit parfait !

-Tu as tout à fait raison. Approuva-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il lui prit la main pour l'aider à se lever puis il l'entraîna sur un coin de la piste.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

-Hum…Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de danse.

-Ce genre de danse ?

-Les danses de couple.

Elle se mit à rougir. Ses mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de réfléchir. Devant son embarra, Killian ne releva pas et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

-Juste celle là Swan, tu ne le regretteras pas, c'est promit.

Alors qu'un nouveau slow venait de commencer, Emma lui sourit, lui accordant ainsi cette danse. Elle se laissa guider par les pas de son partenaire mais ne put s'empêcher de rester malgré tout un peu crispé.

-Détends-toi, tu t'en sors très bien, lui murmura-t-il afin de la rassurer.

Elle finit par ce détendre au bout d'un court instant, puis elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa bercer par les mouvements légers du pirate qui resserra un peu plus leur étreinte. Tous deux aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Il fit signe à Regina de faire apparaître le gui mais celle-ci ne le vit pas, trop occupé à discuter avec Robin. Il jeta de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil discrets au dessus de leurs têtes mais il n'y avait toujours aucunes traces de la plante et la fin de la musique approchait à grand pas, ce qui commençait à inquiéter Killian. Enfin, après de longues secondes, une petite lumière blanche scintilla au dessus de leurs têtes, faisant apparaitre le brin de gui. Emma releva la tête et lança un regard accusateur à Killian qui la gratifiait d'un sourire des plus radieux.

Au même moment, Killian sentit quelqu'un contre son dos, surement un autre couple qui n'avait pas fait attention à eux. Sans quitter Emma des yeux, il se décala pour les laisser passer, veillant à la garder contre lui.

-Tu connais cette tradition love ?

-Oui, mais se sont les deux personnes se trouvant en dessus qui doivent s'embrasser et moi je n'y suis pas, le nargua-t-elle, en revanche tu devrais te retourner, tu ne vas pas être déçus ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Il rompit à contre cœur leur étreinte et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Charmant qui était également en dessous du brin de gui. Tout le monde s'arrêta de danser face à cette scène, Emma et Snow pouffaient de rire tandis que les deux hommes se regardaient d'un air horrifié. La musique s'arrêta et la voix de Granny s'éleva.

-La tradition. Vous devez vous embrasser !

-Jamais ! S'exclamèrent Killian et Charmant.

Killian regarda Regina qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire.

-Vous êtes pourtant tous les deux en dessous. Reprit la vieille femme.

-Oui mais au début c'était moi et Emma et ensuite David nous a bousculé, protesta Killian.

-Hey ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

-Comme par hasard à ce moment là, répliqua le pirate.

-Stop ! Intervint Emma, je pense que ce qui compte c'est le moment présent.

-Exactement. Quoi !? S'offusqua Killian.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant sa tête.

-Il est hors de question que mes lèvres touchent celles d'un pirate ! Beurk !

-Ah parce que tu crois qu'un prince c'est mieux peut être ?

-Oui ! Affirma Snow.

-Comment on fait du coup ? Demanda Ruby face à leur refus.

S'ensuivit un long débat. D'un côté, les pours, ceux qui voulaient suivre la tradition quoi qu'il arrive. De l'autre, les contres, ceux qui pensaient que tout cela n'était qu'un incident. Même si la situation amusait Emma, elle était contre. Elle ne voyait pas l'homme pour lequel elle avait une attirance embrasser son père. Les deux parties argumentèrent durant une bonne partie de la soirée. Si bien qu'ils avaient disposés des chaises pour être plus à l'aise.

-Bon. Je récapitule : ce matin je suis allé voir Regina pour lui demander de me rendre un service, qui était de faire apparaître du gui au dessus de moi et…

Il s'interrompit car Charmant le foudroyait du regard.

-…Et Emma, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Donc, je l'ai invité à danser et quand cette fichue brindille est apparut Charmant m'a bousculé…

-Tout de suite les grands mots ! Le coupa l'intéresser.

-Bref, tu nous à gêné, j'étais donc obligé de me décaler mais techniquement c'était moi et Swan qui étions en dessous en premier. Expliqua-t-il.

-Tu oublie un détail important, informa Regina, ce n'est pas moi qui est fait apparaître le gui.

-Mais alors qui ?

-Je n'en ai aucunes idées. En tout cas, je n'ai pas vu ton signe, je discutais avec Robin.

-La question n'est pas là, continua Emma, il faut qu'on trouve un terrain d'entente.

Killian se mit à réfléchir, une autre personne dans cette salle pratiquait la magie, il se tourna vers Rumpel.

-Ça se trouve, c'est toi crocodile.

-Moi ? Pour faire une blague aussi débile ? Nous ne somme pas le 1er Avril très cher. Tu peux demander à ta sauveuse elle aussi a apprit la magie !

-Mais je n'ai jamais apprit un tour comme celui-ci ! Se défendit-elle.

-Quoi qu'il en soit ce sont deux hommes, protesta Snow.

-Tu as quelque chose contre les gays ?

-Mais ils ne sont pas gays Mulan. Attend une minute, depuis quand est-ce que t'es là ?

-Depuis le début.

-Ah…Je ne t'avais pas remarqué.

-Merci.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Bon alors ? S'impatienta Charmant.

-Tu n'as qu'à trouver une solution, suggéra Granny.

-Eh bien c'est simple : on laisse tomber cette histoire de gui et on reprend la soirée comme si de rien n'était.

-Je suis d'accord ! Renchérit Killian.

Des protestations s'élevèrent et un brouhaha résonnait dans toute la salle. Henry, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant prit part au débat, expliquant que de toute façon ils étaient déjà amoureux de quelqu'un, et que cette tradition ne marchait que sur les personnes qui s'aimaient mutuellement. Tout le monde approuva la remarque du garçon, ce fut tout de même Snow et David qui s'échangèrent un baiser sous le brin de noël pour régler définitivement le problème. La musique redémarra et la fête put reprendre.

Killian qui était embarrassé par cet incident, s'éclipsa dans un coin de la salle, et but une gorgé de rhum en se perdant dans ses songes. Lui qui tenait tant à épater Emma… tous ces plans étaient tombés à l'eau. De plus un détail restait inconnu, si ce n'était pas Regina qui avait fait apparaître la plante, qui cela pouvait être ? Ce n'était pas Emma puisqu'elle avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas apprit de tour tel que celui-là. Il était persuadé que c'était une mauvaise blague de Rumpel. Il ne voyait plus que lui puisqu'il faisait partie des trois personnes pratiquant la magie dans cette salle. Il observa Emma. Elle semblait avoir totalement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé puisqu'elle avait recommencé à s'amuser. La voir aussi heureuse le fit sourire et lui réchauffa le cœur.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, le pirate ne se sentait plus à sa place et décida de quitter la fête. Il salua les autres d'un signe de la main et se dirigea vers la porte. Dehors, le petit vent du nord ne le dérangea pas, bien au contraire, il ressentait le besoin urgent de prendre l'air. Il commençait marcher d'un pas lent vers le port, lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? La fête n'est pas fini, l'interpella Emma.

-Désolé love, je pensais qu'il était préférable que je m'en aille après ce qu'il c'est passé… c'était plutôt embarrassant tu sais ?

Emma haussa les sourcils. _Sérieusement ? Le capitaine Crochet déstabilisé à cause de ça ? C'est bien la première fois que ça arrive_ , pensait-elle.

-Hey, ce n'est pas grave et puis c'était plutôt amusant !

-Me retrouver face à ton père sous une de ces branches ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Swan !

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis Killian reprit sérieusement.

-Quand je pense que j'ai supplié Regina…

Une lumière blanche brilla au dessus de leurs têtes, attirant l'attention de Killian qui vit le brin de gui apparaître. Il regarda autour d'eux en croyant apercevoir Regina au loin mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et Emma qui avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapproché d'elle. Son regard interrogateur croisa celui de la jeune femme, elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

-Et moi je l'ai supplié de m'apprendre ce tour, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire et passa sa main valide dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Il approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent en un doux baiser. Des flocons de neiges se mirent progressivement à tomber, ils furent d'abord surprit mais ne rompirent pas leur baiser pour autant, tant ils se sentaient bien dans cette étreinte. Tous deux n'auraient pas put espérer meilleur noël que celui-là.


End file.
